The Rise Of The Four Kingdoms
by Storm'sSurgingDeath
Summary: A young dragon known as StormRain, gains a prophecy and embarks on an epic journey to become Emperor of the four continents. Though not wanting to, he does. It's an unexpected event that even draws him into this mess. Get ready to find drama, action and humor! (At the first piece there will be a few paragraphs that have been screwed up. Try your best to put them together! Sorry!)


Natalie Ryan

 **11-12-15**

 **Wings Of Fire Fanfiction**

 **The Rise Of The Four Kingdoms**

Chapter 1

Attempted Escape

 _Shf_ …. _Shhff_ ….. A prophecy has been made once again. One that will never be forgotten. _Shhhfffff_ …. It has been told that this dragon never survived, using his animus powers one too many times. His soul had faded, all that was left of him was his pure hatred.

"Ungh." A large moan was sent through a large string of caverns.

"Help! Save us!"

"Get out of here dragonet! Get out of here!"

"No escape. Don't bother to fight."

These horrendous cries rang out, stinging ears of all who were in the caverns. _Clang!_ There was another loud, ear splitting ring. _Clang!_ "A new visitor?" Were what many voices said.

A body was flipped into a cell. There was another body in a corner, it was curled up. It was also much larger and it was a black figure. "Where… Where am I?" The newest arrival asked.

"You are in the caverns of Makaru." Said the black figure, it had lifted its head in order to listen to the arrival.

"Ok? Why am I here?" He questioned. "Why do the others call me a visitor?"

"They call you _visitor_ because the ones who come aren't here to stay."

"What do you mean?" Said the arrival, in which who was getting quite nervous.

"I mean something that is connected to _why_ you are here." The body lifted itself up. Shaking it's head as if water were up its ears. "You are here because of the MetalWings. They harvest the poor dragon and dragonets of Pyrrhia for their hides."

"What! Why do they do such a thing?"Pardon me. I'm not usually so rude. The names Darkstalker."

The arrival lifted his head and sat bolt upright, his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "The… The Darkstalker? The Darkstalker that lived… Or… I mean lives to be more than one thousand years old?"

"It is ordered by Queen MetalBeak to do so. For her spies. They plaster it to themselves to give them a disguise. They are working on their voices now. Every time they happen to speak it gives a horrid clang. Oh.

"The one and only." Darkstalker said, a grin spread across his snout. "Now, what is your name dragonet?"

"StormRain. The seven tribes are among me."

"Do you read?" Asked Darkstalker.

"Why indeed I do." He replied.

"Here, read the _newspaper_." Darkstalker slid a long scroll already half opened, over to StormRain's talons.

"What's _newspaper_?" He lifted a brow.

"It's something they've been doing here in the caves. They give it to each cell. All the thing is, is a scroll with the same thing written on each. It gives the prisoners, as I call them, something to read about."

"Hey! Let go!" Screamed a dragon from the cell across the way. "Help! He's taking me away!" The dragon, which appeared to be a Seawing, latched onto the bars of his cell, in which StormRain only just noticed in the front of the cell, caging him, imprisoning him. The only light they had were lit torches.

The Seawing started to lash out with his hind talons. Trying to release a Metalwing's grip. He managed to do so and and was able to claw the metal hide. All the damage he was able to make was a long scratch across the Metal Wings chest. It made a terrible grinding sound. The Seawing unlatched itself from the bars and ran.

Fury rose through the Metalwing, he gave a tremendous roar and spewed fire from what was seemingly a torch in his mouth. He then gave chase to the terrified Seawing. His claws making a _tick tick tick_ on the cavern floor. They both disappeared down another tunnel, the _tick tick tick_ echoed throughout the cave.

"Mackerel! Screamed a female Seawing next to Darkstalker and StormRains cell. "Run my lost dragonet." She muttered.

"What is wrong with these dragons?" StormRain was shivering.

A long sigh came from Darkstalker, "They have all been driven mad for have hearign the screams that echo through the halls and back around."

"Why aren't you scared? You must have fought back, right?"

"No, I have not. I actually sentenced myself in the Rain Kingdom. I was thrown out by Queen Glory. I have always been told a murderer."

"Can't you use your animus powers to get out of here?"

"I'm actually jealous of myself. When these dragons found me they told me they would hurt me if I hadn't came, so I came. Over the month that i've been here for, I came to realize that it is unfair that I am so old. Since I have been waiting for the arrival of you."

"Me? Like in particular?"

"No, as in a different dragon. When one comes into a cell, and there happens to have one in there already, they take that one away and use them. Now read the newspaper." With that said, Darkstalker turned his head away to stare at the cell door, apparently waiting for another mad with escape. Some of them have seen deaths of other dragons, other Metalwing to take him away.

StormRain looked down at his talons. The forgotten newspaper was lying half open, with a title that read: **New Prophecy Made Pyrrhian Law Broken!** StormRain opened the whole scroll, reading on: **A new prophecy has been made of a seven tribe bred dragonet, it is told that he will be animus and will soon rule all pyrrhia!**

"Well. That's interesting. Whoa! What's this? More than just two kingdoms. Two more have been discovered the newest is known as the Storms Kingdom, the most recent has been known to be the Mimics-Kingdom." StormRain read aloud. "Hold on. Kingdoms? I thought it was tribes. Darkstalker?"

The Nightwing turned his head and grunted.

"What's with all the kingdom talk in the newspaper?"

"Oh, that. Well, the seven tribes of Pyrrhia have came together to form an alliance. They have been known to be the Elements Kingdom. Though, long before that came to be, Makaru had already done so with the alliance, this is why the six tribes of Makaru became the Metals Kingdom."

"Hold up!" StormRain shook his head. "Why is there a Metalwing then?"

"It is the almighty tribe of Makaru. It has been told that when all five -possibly six- tribes are bred it made the mighty Metalwing. Since then all the Metal Wings came from a string of them. They used to be so rare. Now that it is modern here, there are thousands of the tribe. Back when, they didn't even call it a tribe, just a group. As their numbers grew, they came to an agreement to call it a tribe."

"I see now. Just one last question, how come it has no more of the characteristics of the other bred tribes?"

"Through time, the Metalwing lost the characteristics. They became so strong they didn't need them. What happened is that they adapted. All they need to protect them is their thick armor and blowtorch. Now will you stop asking me questions. If the guards catch us they will kill us here on the spot."

After said, StormRain shut his jaws. He understood that Darkstalker would know these things. For one, he was animus and could go anywhere he could possibly want! Secondly, he is thousands of years old. He should know many things. _Ching clang!_ A bright noise from the front of the cell tugged at Storm dRains are, throwing him out of his thoughts. "Alright Nightwing, your times up."

A new Metalwing had opened the cell door. As he talked, there was a clunking noise. It was every time his mouth had shut. _So this could be what Darkstalker was talking about, working on their voices._

"Bye Darkstalker." Instead of saying 'Goodbye,' he motioned for StormRain to come to him.

StormRain pondered what he was going to do. "StormRain," He whispered, "Come here." So he came to Darkstalker.

"What? What is it?" StormRain asked.

"I need you to say something to the guard. I'm getting us out of here."

StormRain nodded his head, he turned his head to look beyond Darkstalker and saw that the Metalwing was coming straight toward them both. StormRain had a pitiful look in his eye. Though,he wanted to get out of this wretched place. So he worked up the courage to say something rude and leave this bruiser dumbfounded. "Hey there you big lug!" He said as loud as he could, he wanted to make sure he wasn't yelling though so, he kept it down.

StormRain had also playfully punched him, which left his talons throbbing. "You know, your face is looking a bit rustic. You also got some squeaky…. Umm… Plates there!" The Metalwing glowered.

A deep growl was caught in the back of the Metal Wing's throat. StormRain panicked, as he knew he would probably get bashed into the stone floor, he said, "You guys have made a bit of a mistake with us two," The Metalwing relieved his glare, the growling silenced. "The Nightwing and I, well, we're really Metalwing's! Queen MetalBeak sent us out… To spy on Pyrrhia!" Darkstalker was making his way around the Metalwing, as he was distracted by StormRain. He waved his talons, telling him to go on.

"If you two are Metalwing's, what are your names?" The Metalwing had a gravelly voice, it was very unpleasant to listen to.

"Umm…. I'm Crank, and the Nightwing is Spracket!" StormRain replied shakily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go. Bye!" StormRain bolted for the cell door, Darkstalker grabbed his horns and threw him in front of him. "Run!" He screeched. "Do you see the light? If you do, spread your wings and get ready to fly!"

StormRain was too panic-stricken to speak. He just ran. Running for his life was all he could even think about. It was almost like the light was beckoning for him to come.

He started to spread his wings as a large whirring sound went past his horn. It was a small object that darted upward and let gravity take it back down, it landed on his forehead between his eyes. Groggled, he stopped and Darkstalker ran into him, he turned his head head to look at Darkstalker. It seemed he had the same object stuck to his own forehead. His mouth opened and closed, no sound came out except the thought in his head, _This don't seem good._

"It's not!" Replied Darkstalker.

A small buzzing sound came from the object. _zzzzzzzz Zat!_ It shocked StormRain and Darkstalker. The last thing StormRain could remember was the Metalwing baring down on Darkstalker.

Chapter 2

The Mudwing

The dragon awoke. His vision blurry. Darkstalker, lay next to him, dozing. His vision started to clear up as he realized the small object had been removed from his head. "Darkstalker. Darkstalker, wake up!" He prodded at the larger dragon.

Darkstalker's eyes opened and he immediately leaped up onto his talons. StormRain did the same. "No, no, no no!" Darstalker screamed and let out a bellowing roar.

Terrified, StormRain backed away slowly. The Nightwing's sides were heaving with anticipation.

Bars held the two dragons in a larger cell than what they were before. The room was a mess, scrolls were scattered across the stone floor, blood splattered. The walls had bookshelves lined up, some had been knocked down, others splintered, and some were cracked. Small nests of eggs sat in corners, none could be alive, they were a shattered mess with yolk and egg white everywhere. The walls had blood leaving a blanket upon them, a sheet of blood covered the floor.

As StormRain looked around, Darkstalker picked up a scroll. _This blood is very recent. The stuff on the walls and floor is old and disgusting, the blood on this scroll is… Is still warm?_ He dropped the scroll.

His eyes widening, "StormRain! Look around, there's an injured dragon or dragonet in here."

Looking around StormRain could see a dark object, it looked a muddy brown. It seemed like a dragon, though it wasn't breathing. Or was it? He came closer to the mud-colored body. "Hello? Is there a dragonet there?" He asked.

The body's shoulders head of it turned toward him, it was a Mudwing. The poor thing was stuck under a shelf. "Help me." It's voice was barely audible.

"Darkstalker! Come help me, I found the dragon!" StormRain had his talons under the shelf, he had a good grip when Darkstalker came and got himself a grip of his own. They both heaved with all the strength they had, they lifted the bookshelf off the Mudwing. "Hurry, you need to get out from under there." Said Darkstalker, you could hear he was struggling with the weight of the shelf.

The Mudwing was trying it's best to shuffle out from under the shelf. As she made it, her leg was torn to the bone and her wings were shredded. Hopefully she would still be able to fly.

Whence her tail was clear, Darkstalker and StormRain dropped the shelf, StormRain winced when he got closer to her. "Don't touch it! Please." She begged.

Darkstalker searched through the nests of eggs and found as many large leaves as he could, he then went back to her and applied them to her torn leg. "Thank you." She whispered in return.

He kept one leaf and chewed it into his own little paste. He removed the leaves and applied the paste, then reapplied the leaves, almost as if were a bandage. "What happened to you?" StormRain asked, he was concerned.

"The Metalwing's took me here, they attempted to take my hide, I wouldn't let them. As I protected myself I learned their weakness. It's fire. As I blew it onto them, they tried attacking me, they got my leg that you took care of, thank you again by the way." She directed at Darkstalker.

"My pleasure." He replied.

"Any way," She continued. "They also managed to shred up my wings. I checked the wound on my leg when they left, it hurt so bad I didn't touch it anymore. I had a scroll with me, but I dropped it when the bookshelf fell on me. I'm so happy you two found me. When you were first thrown in here I wanted to help you, I couldn't though because of the shelf. I was much too get myself out from under it. Thank you once again."

"No trouble all." StormRain said, he still had a worried look in his eyes.

"Can you get up?" Darkstalker was feeling happy, at least she didn't know who he was.

"I might." She said heaving her massive bulk from the ground.

It was an attempt. She failed. The Mudwing tried again. She was able to get to her talons, she stumbled but StormRain caught her, "Lean against me. I'll help you walk."

She nodded. "What's your names?" She took one step in front of the other.

"I'm StormRain." He said.

"Darkstalker." A grin was on his was hoping she knew him for a different purpose, other than the stories of murder.

"I'm Amber." She said.

Amber kept walking, StormRain walked a little to the side, making sure she could walk on her own. She stumbled again, StormRain quickly helped her regain balance again. "Here sit. I have an idea." StormRain helped her get down to the floor before he went looking.

He found a metal bar and grasped it in his talons. He brought it over to Amber and gave it to her. "Use it as a stick. Lean your weight against it, it should hold you up."

A ghost of a smile slinked its way across Amber's snout, pricking the corner of her mouth. "Thank you." She said.

She ambled her way up, back onto her talons. She leaned herself against the metal bar and started to walk. She moved the bar with her, her wings spread and she broke into a gallop. "I can walk again!" She joyfully flapped her wings.

Wind broke through the room. Her great wings spreading scrolls every which way. She was proud. Amber, a Mudwing was proud. "You helped me." She skid to a halt in front of StormRain and Darkstalker. "I will help you two get out of here. It's dreadful. I have only been here for a few hours and I have heard the death screams of dragons and dragonets." Her voice turned sorrowful, her face had a look of dread on it.

"It pains me to say something but," She continued. "My mother was killed here. Along with my brothers and sisters. I was their Bigwings." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Darkstalker stared at his talons.

"I don't know who my parents are." StormRain commented.

"Here take my _stick_." Amber chuckled.

She handed the metal bar to StormRain and walked by herself to the cell door. She backed up and gave off a burst of speed. She ran into the door, the bars bent half a winglength. Amber backed up again. She ran into the bars again, she fell. "StormRain, do you have Icewing in you?" She had turned her head to look at him.

"Yes." His response was short though it was good enough for Amber.

Then she beckoned for him. He broke into a trot toward her. "Ok," She started. "I want you to freeze the bars." Amber was getting back to her talons.

StormRain once again had to help her. Her sides were heaving from her efforts. "I thought I saw Icewing in you." She was panting.

StormRain turned away from her and opened his mouth. His body went into a pose. His legs were spread out. He took in a long breath. He held it for no longer than a few seconds. StormRain let his breath go, a long blistering cold shot out of his mouth, hitting its target. It was as if the ice breath was a scarf, wrapping itself around the bars.

The bars were like shimmering icicles. A beautiful blue haze sat there, glistening, giving out a chilly air throughout the room they were standing in. A look of appreciation came from Darkstalker as StormRain's head stared back at him, he smiled.

Amber had been sitting in the process of the freezing. She got up as StormRain had finished up and she had backed up, ready for another charge. "Watch out!" She shouted, giving StormRain a heads up. He tilted his head toward her, realizing she was ready. He moved a few winglengths away from the cell door.

She charged. Each talon making a soft ticking noise. Her eyes were closed, awaiting icy feeling of the frozen bars scraping against her scales. Pulled her head in close to her neck. The frozen bars shattered when hit with her muscled body. When each small piece hit the ground it only made a short ring. But, as each large piece hit, it made an earth shaking noise.

From afar you could hear Metalwings bellowing, the slight ticking noise of their talons echoed to the three dragons, Amber, StormRain and Darkstalker. "Hurry! Through the hole, we need to go!" Yelled Amber.

Chapter 3

Makaru

The three dragons were running their fastest. Their legs and talons were blurs. "Start to spread your wings!" Darkstalker called.

StormRain and Amber slowly spread their wings, the tunnels were slowly enlarging too. As the tunnel grew larger, the dragon's wings spread further. A small light could be spotted, it was quite obvious that it led outside. "Hurry! Makaru is just outside of these caverns!" Darstalker yelled.

 _Ting ting ting_ The Metalwing's talons could be heard, clicking along the cave floor. Darkstalker looked as calm and careless as a Rainwing, StormRain and Amber looked about as nervous as a chickadee.

Suddenly StormRain's scales were shifting, they were turning a pale color. "What is happening?" He screeched.

"You are part Rainwing!" Amber's hopes lifted. "Try to take control! If you do you can camouflage yourself and hide us!"

"That wouldn't be a concern to me! Let's worry about that when we get out of here!" Darkstalker sounded aggravated.

Still the Metalwing's talons clicked along the floor. They sounded closer than ever. The good thing was, is that the light ahead was almost bigger than them. The tunnel had widened to its extent and the dragon's wings were fully extended, ready for flight. "Get yourselves ready!" Darkstalker was still yelling.

All three dragons were directly at the outside of the dimly lit dark. Each jumped from the cliff that the caverns were settled upon. The wings of each dragon started to flap, creating gusts of wind that made dust fly everywhere. Their talons lifted from the cold stone, air beneath them. As they flew the Metalwings had also made it to the cave opening, there were _five_ Metalwings. That's more than what StormRain had thought were after them.

He turned his head away from them, they had escaped! "We are the first to escape!" Darkstalker looped in the air, he gave himself a burst of speed and flew a few winglengths ahead.

Now StormRain took in his surroundings. This wasn't at all what he thought Makaru would be. He imagined it to be like Pyrrhia, with trees, lakes and vast grasslands. This was pure metal, a chrome color spread on for forever, it was horrid. "Don't worry, this is only the Metalwings tribe. The Mercurywings tribe is swamplands of mercury. It's hard to believe that any dragons live here." Darkstalker explained.

StormRains feelings totally changed. His joyous feeling turned to a sorrowful feeling. Dread washed over him like a casket. He felt bad that these dragons never seen grass, or real water. StormRain was sure that the lakes here were probably lava. Not a place where he would like to swim.

"It's so dreary here." Amber sounded as though that dread was overcoming her too.

"It gets worse. Any way, get your boundaries. We need to find north and head that way." Darkstalker was looking around.

Darkstalker looked and looked, he couldn't find his bounaries, nor could StormRain or Amber. It was useless. They had to go to other tribes, figure out where to go, then get to Pyrrhia. "We have to go to the Ironwings!" Darkstalker decided.

The three dragons wings ached. They had been flying for hours now. "Are we going to rest?" StormRain whined. "My wings feel heavy."

"Here! We have to be quiet, we're in Steelwing territory." Darkstalker was already angling himself at a downward position. Amber and StormRain angled themselves downward too, pushing their wings close to their sides as to make sure the sails of the wings didn't flip around, making lots of noise.

StormRain landed, his wings outstretched. Amber landed beside him. Darkstalker had been fairly quick and had already created a fire. "I'll be back. I'm going to find some food. I've heard that there are actually real animals here. In fact it's surprising." Darkstalker took off.

"Hurry back!" StormRain called after him.

"Oh, by the great Eye of Onyx. I do hope we get out of here. This place is awful." Complained Amber.

"I know, Amber." Said StormRain frustrated. "Give me a moment, i'll try to contact Darkstalker."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She said equally frustrated.

"I can read minds. I'm sure he can too. He did it in the caves, now I'm sure he can do it again."

"You can read minds?" Amber jumped backward.

"Yes, as in you are thinking what the Ironwings and Steelwings are like right now." A smirk spread across StormRain's face.

"Don't read mine!" She exclaimed.

StormRain chuckled and said, "Ok."

Awhile later, Darkstalker came back with three large mountain goats. "It took me hours to get that one." He pointed a talon at the last he laid down.

Without thinking, Amber and StormRain sunk their teeth into the flesh of the goats. Spitting out the fur but keeping the raw meat. Blood oozed from the mouths of the dragons, all but Darkstalker. He waited until they were finished before starting on his. "Thank you Darkstalker." Both Amber and StormRain said in unison.

"Youf welcomfff." Darkstalker said, with a mouthful of goat.

Darkstalker swallowed. "We need to keep watch out, I will go first, Amber next, then you, StormRain." Two dragons nodded. "Then you need some rest, both of you."

"Wait! Why did you want to escape, after you told me you would rather be taken?" StormRain was confused.

"I thought about Moonwatcher. She would have killed herself if she were there when I said that. I know she is worried about me. I thought this over every minute I had. I changed my mind and escaped with you two. Now, I guess for the moment, you dragons and my friends." Darkstalker was peering at Amber, then quickly shifting to behind her. "Amber, StormRain, don't move."

Of course Amber turned her head. What she saw, she immediately regretted turning around. She went to scream, "AAGH-"

It was cut off by StormRain who had latched his talons around her snout. He was staring directly into the eyes of a dragon. It was late not to move. It had already seen them. Darkstalker didn't wait for questions and ran into deep shadows.

StormRain focused himself. His scales had already turned a deep stormy blue, he was focusing on trying to hide his scales. For one, he was doing so because the dragon was racing toward him and Amber!

His scales turned a bright yellow. "No! Not brighter!" Then a tangy red.

This power was out of control. It wasn't until the dragon was right in front of StormRain, did his scales shift to match him surroundings. A befuddled look came across the dragon. "Go hide in some mud." StormRain whispered.

The dragon was brightly confused. Too confused to look for another dragon, so Amber raced to a stone cliff and hid herself among it. _Oh, right. We have no mud here._ StormRain thought.

 _Yeah StormRain. I'd watch out, that dragon is clawing at air and he is going to get_ you _!_

"Darkstalker?" He asked.

The dragon lashed out with his front talons and clawed StormRain's back. A look of triumph came across the dragon. Wincing StormRain turned around. He noticed this dragon was not a MetalWing. _Thank the Eye of Onyx._ He told himself.

The dragon lashed out again, clawing StormRain's face, even worse. Tears spread over his face thank goodness he was still camouflaged. _StormRain._ Darkstalker's voice rang in StormRain's head.

 _What?_ He replied nervously.

 _That is an Ironwing. The tribe we are heading for. Now that there is one here, you need to ask him what direction we must go to, to find Pyrrhia. Quickly now, reappear and surrender._

 _Ok? Reappear, surrender, ask for directions. Yep! Sounds like the perfect way to make friends with a killer!_ StormRain said sarcastically.

 _Quit stalling StormRain! Surrender now. If you don't he will be set to kill you!_

 _Alright, alright! Stop pushing it!_

StormRain focused again and reappeared as his scales were originally. A smirk appeared upon the Ironwing.

Just before the mysterious dragon could reach out to StormRain, StormRain whipped his wing over the Ironwing's head. The Ironwing's head shook until he caught up to what was happening again.

Another smirk came over him, though it seemed less….. well, mischievous. At that, StormRain put up his talons, the Ironwing's gaze shifted from StormRain himself, to his talons which were now balled up.

That was when the dragon realized what StormRain was going to do.

StormRain rose his talons higher, and as he swung his fist at the dragon's head, it said, "Wait!" The voice of the Ironwing was male. Raspy, but otherwise soothing. "You don't need-" It was too late to speak.

StormRain's blow knocked the Ironwing to the ground. The sound was blood-chilling. It ricocheted across the land, ringing in Amber, Darkstalker and StormRain's ears. "Ike!" StormRain covered his ears with his talons.

Darkstalker came rampaging out of his hiding place. "WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ YOU WERE DOING?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That dragon was ready to give me another crack to the head as soon as I reappeared!" StormRain retorted.

"I do _not_ care! You were to surrender!" Darkstalker argued.

"That was _then_. Now is out of the statement. He would of knocked _me_ out-cold if I didn't take action."

Darkstalker seemed to turn purple with rage. "THAT MEANS _YOU_ NEED TO KNOCK _HIM_ OUT-COLD?"

"SHUT YOUR FLAPPING JAWS! HAVEN'T I SAVED US? MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME RESPECT! All you are is an old dragon with wrinkles all over. He would have killed us if….. if…."

Darkstalker's anger quickly pretruded and turned into pity. "You should show respect to other dragons, StormRain. Including me." With that, Darkstalker turned away and walked on.

Amber had stormed out of her hiding spot just as Darkstalker. A more angry look of pity wiped her face. Glaring at StormRain, she turned and trotted over to Darkstalker. She whispered something to him. They were too far away to be audible. Though, Darkstalker's thoughts still raced inside StormRain's head. _That dragon. A dragon now yelled at me. A friend of my own. Did I tick him off, or did I?_

A sadder feeling flowed over StormRain. He had argued -even yelled- at the oldest living dragon. He lifted his talons up to his face and buried it into them. Then flopping down. It had started to rain. Well, it looked more like blood.

StormRain lied where he was. His eyes becoming heavy. As he waited for day, he accidentally slipped into a light sleep.

Chapter 4

The Ironwing Awakens

StormRain woke up from a dreary dream. Of his own death. On both sides of his body a small warmth rose up through him.

A waft of breath could be felt on each of his wings. A heavy weight could also be felt upon his back. The breath was steady, what was on him was asleep. But, the body a few winglengths away was stirring.

Eyes were slits on the body's head. It was still night, the eyes were barely visible. StormRain lifted his head off of his talons. He was laying in a weird position.

StormRain's hind legs were splayed out. His head had been resting on his talons. As for his wings, they were spread as far as they could possibly go. StormRain's tail was curled inward toward his stomach. The tip of his tail spines were bumping his left side torso.

He was staring at the body, it was staring back. StormRain shook his head, then looked back at it. _Nope, didn't work._ He told himself.

Realizing there was still something on him, he looked back to find Amber was pushing up against StormRain, practically squashing his tail. _I see why my tail spines are bumping me._

He turned his head slightly to find the silhouette of Darkstalker against the right side of his torso. He shook his head with his own pity. He stared back at Darkstalker watching him. Then suddenly his eyes fluttered open. StormRain almost jumped with surprise, but he knew best to not wake Amber.

Then, StormRain motioned to the body curled up just winglengths away. Darkstalker switched his gaze from StormRain to the figure. StormRain turned his head to gaze at it too. The body was staring at StormRain, as though they were having a contest. The strong sound of metal clicked like a cricket. _Wonder if that's what Makaru's crickets sound like._ He thought.

He looked back at Darkstalker, and Darkstalker looked at him. What broke the silence was a small hush and holding a talon to his beak. He found out it was Amber who hushed them both. It was Darkstalker who motioned the talon. StormRain followed Darkstalker's eyes to where Amber was.

She had probably woken up as the two males were staring out at the figure. "It's the Ironwing." Darkstalker's whisper was almost inaudible. "StormRain. You should get up and talk to him."

A nervous glance to the Ironwing got him up. He was tired of it glaring at him. He felt embarrassment as he walked over to it.

The body let out a hiss. StormRain stopped no more than a talonlength away and sat down.

He bared his teeth in an awkward smile at the body. A silver gleam reflected off from it, from the moonlight. The Ironwing had a large spine that participated as a razor blade. The dragon also seemed to have spikes down his throat and underbelly. "Umm….." StormRain hesitated and scratched his shoulder.

He had no idea what to say. Sorry? Who are you? His mind was blank. "Uh….. Hi?" The creature showed a look of pity and glared. "I'm…. uh… Sorry about earlier." The body eased its glare.

"I _was_ told to surrender after I reappeared."

"Well you didn't." Its voice was a lot more raspy.

Its glare forged again. Anger and frustration overflowed this dragon. "I heard you are Ironwing, right?"

"Your danged right! You should be ashamed of ripping me over the head with both wing and talon. By the Great Tooth of Figuration."

StormRain jumped back at the astonishing temper of this Ironwing. "So what's your name?"

"Name! This dragon wants my name!" The Ironwing roared, a hoarse laugh pierced StormRain's ears.

The dragon talked as though there were other dragons beside the two left behind. StormRain walked back to this dragon. "Here," He reached out with his talon, the Ironwing grabbed hold and StormRain pulled him up. "My name is StormRain. I have the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia in me."

The Ironwing's jaw dropped. "The prophecy has came true! He's REAL! He's REAL!" The dragon chanted jumping up and down. "It's a real pleasure meeting you StormRain! I'm Ratchet." The dragon was holding StormRain's talons, giving him a good shake.

"Nice meeting you too, Ratchet. Back behind me is a Mudwing, and the infamous Nightwing, Darkstalker."

"Who's the Mudwing then?"

"Oh, that's Amber. Nothing special really. She does seem to be a bit stronger than other Mudwings though."

"Listen here StormRain," The Ironwing's friendly tone dispersed, and a new serious one lifted. "You are in Makaru. If you're heading to Pyrrhia-" The dragon was cut off by StormRain's voice.

"We actually _are_ heading off to Pyrrhia!" Ratchet's expression said, "Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry!" StormRain apologized. "You may proceed." He ushered.

"Any way, if you're heading to Pyrrhia, then you need to head that way." Ratchet lifted a talon. pointing westward. "That's where you'll find the Mercurywings. Dragons like yourselves will need to be careful. One drop of mercury will kill you. Them dragons are like the alternative of Icewings. Be careful StormRain. I need to get back to the Queen. Maybe I'll see you later." As the last word flew from his mouth, Ratchet lifted off, before flying away for good, he looked back at StormRain and waved out to him, StormRain did the same in return.

He turned and looked back at his friends. A smile spread across the three dragon's ran back to them, blurting, "I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. Especially for yelling at you Darkstalker."

Darkstalker lifted a palm for StormRain to silence. "Call me father."

Chapter 5

A Father

"You? My father? When was this?" StormRain was pacing, trying to pry the answers out of Darkstalker.

"How old are _you?_ " Darkstalker threw out a follow-up question.

"Ten years." StormRain responded, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Well there's your answer."

"Who's my mother?" Another question.

"A dragon, ok? Look, I have no idea in Pyrrhia who your mother is. She never told me her name. Told me nothing about her. After her nest with you, she ran off."

"What tribes had she possessed?"

"The other six! What did you expect?"

"By the Great Eye of Onyx." StormRain muttered.

He stopped pacing, "Why didn't you tell me?" StormRain hissed.

"I knew better than to tell you before! I thought if I held back a while you wouldn't ask so many questions!" Darkstalker flailed his wings.

StormRain let out a tremendous roar crossed with a hiss. He was seething. Smoke started to curl around his horns. "Enough. You are my father and I can not deny the fact."

He rubbed his temples, thinking, _What am I to do, traveling with my own father? He should have never have told me!_ StormRain started yelling at himself.

"Why? Just why? If I travel with the oldest living dragon he'll only tell me more about being my father!" He screeched.

"StormRain stop!" Amber tried to stop his ranting, but he kept going. "I said STOP!"

StormRain's head turned to Amber along with Darkstalker. "Listen! Darkstalker's your father. So what? You two will be able to connect, bond or, whatever. Just stop with the ranting and rude sentences. My mother used to say, 'If you don't have something nice to say to your brother, don't say it at all!'"

A lump formed in StormRain's throat. He tried to gulp it down but it stuck. "Now," Amber went on, "Go talk to each other or do something." She walked off back to the remains of the fire, all that kept the fire to smoke were the glowing embers.

The sun was beginning to show up over the horizon. A pink haze dazzled the sky. An orange hue echoed through the pink. StormRain admired it, he hadn't heard Darkstalker walking off to a hill.

StormRain returned to reality. Soon noticing that Darkstalker was upon the hill, he came too. Darkstalker was sitting, his eyes shut. StormRain could here his thoughts, _My own son practically turned on me. Am I to leave him? Or let him leave me?_

"You know I'd never leave you." Darkstalker jumped, surprised at StormRain's sudden appearance.

"StormRain! I hadn't seen you coming up the hill."

StormRain sat beside his father. He was almost twice his father's size. The lump in his throat seemed to grow larger by the minute. "I'm still sorry, you know?" StormRain broke the few seconds of silence.

"I know." Darkstalker turned his head and stared at his son. "I'm sorry too, for not telling you sooner. I probably should have."

StormRain looked down at his talons. He gave a long sigh. "Thank you for saving us in the caverns."

"There is no need in the world for a thanks." Darkstalker stared off into the distance.

Father and son sat together. StormRain picked his head up and looked where his companion looked. He gave Darkstalker a quick glance, only to see his eyes shut again, and a small thread of a thought, _It's almost my time. What should I tell him?_

"Tell me what?" StormRain turned back toward his father.

Darkstalker opened his eyes and let out a sigh of his own. Then turned his head to look at StormRain. A silence spread over the chrome landscape. "Hey you two!" It was Amber who broke the vast silence. "I think we should go!" She sounded panicked.

Darkstalker looked upward. His eyes widened. "We need to go!"He yelled.

StormRain looked up too. A flock of dragons were eyeing them all. The head dragon was larger than any of them. Jewels glimmered upon it in the rising sun. _The Queen of the Ironwings._ StormRain's wing was tugged on, and he was pulled under an outcrop in the cliff Amber had hid under the evening before.

"Queen Cutthroat." Darkstalker whispered.

StormRain saw Ratchet among the flock. He appeared to be speaking to Queen Cutthroat. StormRain shook his head, pitiful for this dragon. He had told his Queen of him.

"We need to go west, now!" Darkstalker hissed in Amber and StormRain's ears.

StormRain nodded. Grabbing Amber's fore leg he took off. Darkstalker wasn't too far behind them. Each of their wings beating, flowing through small drafts of air, and large currents.

Queen Cutthroat noticed and veered towards them. Her eyes menacing. "Why are Ironwings in Steelwing territory?" StormRain questioned.

"Son, you need to remember, the Metal Kingdom's tribes are not foes, but allies!" Darkstalker threw the answer at StormRain.

As they headed west, the Ironwings drew back, further and further behind. Cutthroat's furious roar broke between the three dragons.

"Triangle formation!" Darkstalker called.

"What?" Amber and StormRain called back in unison.

"StormRain go ahead a ways. Amber and I will flank you."

"Ok?"

StormRain beat his wings faster, pushing him ahead of Darkstalker and Amber. Amber flanked him on his left, and Darkstalker on the right.

Three dragons flew through the Metal Kingdom. Their wings beating, heading westward. For what lied ahead that had no idea. But the Ironwing, Ratchet, had purposely lead them away from Pyrrhia, and to another kingdom.

Chapter 6

Queen Cutthroat

"RAAGH!" Cutthroat let out a roar so loud, it could reach the dragons flying from her. "You imbecile! You should have came to me as _soon_ as you woke!" She was ticked.

"I… I'm sorry m'lady. He came to talk to me. I couldn't have been so rude." Ratchet cowered at Queen Cutthroat's talons.

"I do NOT care!" She whipped her wings above her and bent her head downward, so that the crest on her head (the spine had also reached on top of the head) faced Ratchet. "Do you not know what happens when you fail?"

Ratchet hadn't answered, which was the wrong choice. Cutthroat raced toward him, a shrill screech bore through stone as her crest pierced through Ratchet's head slicing down to his neck. The screech abruptly ended. Ratchet's reign had receded. And it was not blood that spilled from his head, but black oil.

In the Metals Kingdom, the color of oil that spilled from your body showed what kind of dragon you were. Black specifically meant, you are that of a traitor.

Chapter 7

 _Not_ Pyrrhia

An ocean stretched out from under three dragons. Their goal was the island they could barely see ahead. It was there that they hoped to find their home on Pyrrhia.

Determination spread over them. Most was from the head of their formation. StormRain. He needed to get home. He wanted to. He would not spend another day with a metal-like dragon.

StormRain was panting. They had been flying for hours on end. It was almost impossible to keep themselves in the air. But the island kept them forward. So did the undeniable depths of the ocean under him and the waves that would pummel into him, attempting to drown him.

His head kept forward. _I am_ not _looking down. No way._

"Don't worry, I'm not either." Darkstalker's deep voice comforted him.

The island was larger. It was fewer than a couple of miles away. Jungle took over this side of the island, obviously they were arriving in the Rain Kingdom. "Yes! The Rain Kingdom!" Amber looped in the air. "I'm so much closer to my family than ever before!"

StormRain let himself smile. He would be home too. So would Darkstalker. The both of them belonged in the Rainforest. Maybe Queen Glory would allow Darkstalker to join the tribe once more. He knew his father was not the bad type of dragon, though Morrowseer had been.

"Dad," StormRain started a strand of questions. "Do you think Queen Glory will allow you to continue your life in the tribe?"

"Well, I couldn't tell you. She could, but that would lead to future arguments and a life long enemy. If not, that will be that. I'll leave and never, not ever return."

"That's… A grim way of saying it." StormRain chuckled a little. "Where will you go?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Probably find my way to Queen Moorhen, ask for some sort of new duty."

Amber giggled, "You said _duty!"_

StormRain flipped himself onto his back to glare at her. Her eyes grew, amazed. She even attempted to do it herself, but ended in the ocean. Which caused Darkstalker and StormRain to plunge themselves into the chilly water, to rescue her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" StormRain yelled, panting at Amber.

"I… I'm sorry, I thought I could do it." Her voice was shaky with anxiety.

As their argument continued for minutes on end, they landed on the soft, wet sand of Pyrrhia's beaches. They even walked without noticing, until finally the argument receded, and they noticed. "We…. Wait, we made it?" StormRain looked around.

Each dragon looked around. This surely was a rainforest, though there was no movement at all, except for the light breeze to shake the leaves of the trees. "Interesting, this place is usually jumping with life." Darkstalker commented.

There were no birds singing, or even the snarling of the big cats. It was like the place was abandoned. By just everything.

The trio of dragons continued walking, when a sudden flurry of feathers spilled out of a bush, and bright pink flamingo lifted into the sky. "This isn't Pyrrhia." Darkstalker said. "But whatever this place is, the dragons here are not used to visitors."

StormRain nodded in agreement, but nervously. He set his jaw, waiting for an attack. As they still walked on, nothing seemed to have moved since the flamingo.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Their talons clicked on rocks. They were panting, it was quite hot here, and their wings drooped, as it started to rain persistently. It wasn't a light rain either, it was heavy. It wafted over the trio, making their scales slick. "When are we ever going to find civilization?" StormRain howled.

"Don't start with more questions! We need to save our breath in case of an attack." Darkstalker scolded.

Amber just shrugged her shoulders. _I suppose you_ are _right father._

Darkstalker didn't answer.

It was at least an hour later, the dragon could see structures hanging in trees just like the Rain Kingdom. Dragon heads poked out of the windows, doorways and from the platforms that stood in the trees. "This is just like the Rain Kingdom. Except with different dragons." StormRain gasped.

There was no answer from Amber nor Darkstalker. Just utter silence.

These dragons were not going to attack. It was obvious, they were hiding. Why would a hiding dragon attack? Simple. They don't.

"Um…. Hello!" Bellowed StormRain. "We trying to find Pyrrhia.!"

A small dragonet flew down from one platform, it's mother followed behind. They looked like jaguars, only like dragons. "You are in the Mimicks Kingdom, sir. There is no Pyrrhia." This dragon's voice predicted it was female.

Her voice was high pitched, but not annoying. "I'm sorry," The mother apologized kindly. "She isn't usually like this. Let's go Lila."

The mother's voice was deep but soft, like silk. She grabbed her daughter and took off toward the platform they came from. "You're in Alusway." A bird-like dragon called from a house.

StormRain cocked his head to one side. "What kinds of dragons live in Alusway?"

"We basically mimic other creatures, depending on what we are born as." The dragon responded.

"Ok. Are there tribes here?" Darkstalker asked a follow-up question.

"Yes, but the different types of dragons are not tribes. We go 'Rainforest,' 'Swamps,' 'Desert or sand,' you get the idea, right?" Another dragon answered him. "Why don't you come up here?" It offered.

Darkstalker, Amber and StormRain all looked at each other and flew up to a platform. It wasn't to be kept a sensation for long. Three large dragons -bigger than even StormRain- bounded up to them and grasped their forelegs. "Hey, what are you doing?" Darkstalker demanded.

"Taking you to the Queen." StormRain's dragon answered.

With that done, the large dragons dragged the trio to a larger building.

Chapter 8

The Queen

The burly dragons dragged StormRain, Darkstalker and Amber into the building. "Let them go boys." A voice -even softer than silk- demanded from the shadows. A large gruff came from each of the burly dragons, and along came a _whump!_ "You are dismissed." The voice said again. Then the dragons left.

The dragon that commanded the three other dragons emerged from the shadows, she had no scales, but that of fur -so had the dragonet and her mother from earlier- and the fur was a bright pink color. At the base of her head where the neck meets, a crest a foot long jutted out, and slowly made its way down her neck to meet up again. Her talons were like bird feet, and her eyes shimmered. A smile was upon her face, she looked quite friendly. This was StormRain's thoughts, but he was wrong.

The once friendly looking dragon's smile vanished, and she rushed at the three. Her mouth was open, rows of jagged teeth lined her gums, and her talons were outstretched.

Darkstalker grabbed Amber and attempted with StormRain. StormRain just wasn't close enough for him to reach, and was pummeled. A whiff of air blew from his mouth. The wind had been knocked out of him. The beautiful dragon placed her front talons just beneath of StormRain's chin. "Who are you?" The silky voice had also vanished from her and turned into that of a harsh, damanding voice.

"We… I am StormRain." He choked. "That is Darkstalker….. and Amber." He pointed at the two. His talons were over her's trying to release her mighty grip. She released. "StormRain?" She jumped away from him and rushed through a doorway. Banging and clanging could be heard from the next room over. She then returned with a scroll.

The scroll looked whiter than other he had seen before, and when she unrolled it, he could smell the ink and tell it was fresh. The she-dragon's eyes darted over the page as she mumbled the words written. Her eyes stopped, then read on but at a slower pace. She looked up from the scroll her eyes as wide as the moons.

She looked back down, then back up to stare a StormRain. _Okay? Is_

 _she…. um, is she looking at me?_ StormRain used his powers to speak with his father.

 _I'm sure she is._ Darkstalker's voice reassured him more than anything at this particular moment.

The pink dragon sighed. She set the scroll down, placed one talon forward, and bowed. "Meeting you is a pleasure Emperor." She said.

StormRain tilted his head. "What?"

The dragon's eyes darted upward to look at him. She stood up, a dumbfounded look across her face. "You have no idea do you?" Her smile returned and she chuckled. She picked the scroll up and handed it to him, "Read it!"

StormRain stared at the scroll, and nervously took it up into his talons. His gaze turned to her and a confused look had come over him. Then back to the scroll. What he read was unbelievable.

 **One dragon will be born of all tribes,**

 **animus powers, and to be emperor**

 **his fate lies in his own talons,**

 **will he receive the gift of life?**

 **Or will his powers as emperor, and animus,**

 **take over his own will,**

 **and kill the mighty emperor,**

 **StormRain?**

StormRain's mouth gaped open. "They must have the wrong StormRain. I'm not…. not destined for this." He stammered.

"Oh, you _are_ the correct StormRain, StormRain." The dragon persuaded. A lump built in his throat, almost choking him, as so this dragon did. "What is your name?" StormRain questioned her.

"Depends, where did you come from?" _Great, a follow up question._ StormRain sighed.

"We are from Pyrrhia." StormRain admitted.

The dragon gave him a stern look, "Really? Because, it looked like you just came from Makaru, The Metals Kingdom."

"We did! You see, they _took_ us from Pyrrhia." StormRain retorted.

"Them blasted Metalwings!" The dragon roared. "Since you have told me where you came from, I guess I can tell you my name. Its Alahashi."

StormRain stood silent. _Don't you fall for her!_ Amber's thoughts raced through his head. He turned around to see the most horrible look on her he had ever seen. He rubbed his horns and gave her a sheepish smile, then turned back Alahashi. "We are actually heading back to Pyrrhia." StormRain said.

"I see. You need the head south." She pointed in that direction. "That's where you'll find it."

"Thank you, Queen Alahashi." StormRain smiled at her, and turned to his father and friend. "You heard her, let's move on!" StormRain herded the other dragons out the door.

"Wait!" The Queen rushed behind them. "How did you know I was Queen?"

"Number one, you live in a practical mansion." Answered StormRain. "Number two, I read thoughts." He said finally, spreading his wings and taking off. The Queen shuddered. Not that of the draft from the wings, but of the thought of him reading her thoughts.

The dragons flew through the rain, running down their scales. Amber scowled at StormRain every now and then, "What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." She said sternly, her eyes fell forward again.

StormRain rolled his eyes and flew on. As they made headway back over the sea, the waves almost whipped up to their underscales. _Phew! Them waves are close!_ StormRain thought.

Even as they went further out to sea, the storm worsened and thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning shot streaks into the clouds and speared by the trio of dragons. "Too close!" Darkstalker panted, regaining his rhythm. "That…. Was much too close."

On they went, flying up into the clouds, attempting to avoid the barreling lighting. They grew weary, wondering if they were still heading in the right direction. It seemed as though they were going in gigantic circles! The dragons were miserable. Amber was the worse of it all, shivering when the thunder crashed, and jumping when the lighting below flashed, throwing herself off balance.

"It's okay, Amber. All that is below, it ain't going to hurt you." StormRain reassured her.

"I know it is. But my mother said that a spirit will possess you if you fly through a storm such as this. I think her belief is wrong though." Amber's head was cast down.

StormRain tilted his head, he had no idea what to say. "Her belief _is_ wrong, I've flown through one too many storms like this and have never been possessed by this so called _spirit."_ StormRain used air quotes with his talons over _spirit._

"Listen to StormRain and I, there is no spirit. That and _spirits._ Don't listen to your mother whatsoever." Darkstalker agreed.

The dragons all stared at each other. Their faces all grim and hopeless. _We aren't ever going to find Pyrrhia are we?_ Amber asked through StormRain's crazy-mind-reading-power.

"Amber, I have no-" StormRain was cut off and fell out of the sky, leaving holes in the clouds.

"StormRain!" Amber gasped.

"Don't just sit there and hover, let's go get him!" Darkstalker dived away from Amber and through StormRain's makeshift holes.

Amber hovered there still for no more than a few seconds. She then decided to help out.

Visions flipped through StormRain's head. He could not open his eyes. Two or maybe more visions showed them running into another island or whatever they were. It showed him that they ran into dragons, but not Pyrrhian dragons, they looked as though they were a part of a storm element.

StormRain regained his vision and gasped as though he had not breathed in minutes. Wind blasted past him, he was upside down. StormRain twisted himself around and his eyes grew enormous as he took in the scene. All he knew was that he was falling to his death. "HELP!" He yelled.

One thought stuck to his head, _If I open my wings at this speed,_ He gulped. _They will tear off. Then I_ won't _be able to fly. All I need to do is hope for the best and pray to the Great Eye of Onyx._

Suddenly a strong grip pulled on his left shoulder and grabbed around to his chest. Another grip -one that was a bit lighter- grabbed hold of his right shoulder and also happened to grab around to his chest. Next thing StormRain knew, he was pulled into an upright position and was slowed down to a minimal speed. He opened his wings and the two gripping creatures immediately let go. Their sudden actions sent StormRain plummeting again. He flapped his wings, which slowed him quite a bit. He regained his balance, -in which he had lost as the two creatures had let him go, in this case was the reason he had fallen again- StormRain looked up to see the presence of his father and friend.

"You saved me?" He called up to them.

The figures flew back down toward and nodded their heads. "Are you okay?" Amber lunged at StormRain, smuggling him in a hug. Her bulk and strength combined almost choked him. StormRain could just barely say, "Yes, I'm okay." With this he puffed for air.

Finally, Amber let go. "Oh thank the Great Eye Of Onyx."

"What happened to you?" His father asked, hugging him too.

"Well, whatever _did_ happen to happen, I know where we're going now, Amber." He addressed her.

StormRain hadn't noticed, but Amber was crying. The rain washed at the tears, mixing with the salty droplets. "Amb-" He started.

"Do- Don't do that again." She stuttered.

"Let's keep going. We have no time to jibber jabber." Darkstalker said amazingly quickly.

StormRain turned from Amber and to the direction they were headed. Lighting left lit cracks in the clouds, while the thunder was very, very distant. He stared off into the dark abyss of death. Which only he saw. He Death himself cringing his face and balling his hand into a fist, "Next time dragon. Next time." He whispered, then disappeared.

"StormRain?" StormRain felt Darkstalker's talons shake him out of his daydream. "Are you alright, again?"

StormRain shook his head to get the rest of the image out of it. _Can it, Death. This soul ain't yours, yet._ "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a daydream. Or a daymare." StormRain chuckled at his own joke.

"Alright funny boy, let's go." Darkstalker playfully shoved StormRain forward, a large grin spread across his face. _You like her, don't you?_

 _What are you talking about? There's no way I like her. Its… someone else._ StormRain replied through thoughts.

"Whatever. Let's go. Just like you said." StormRain turned around and stared at his father and Amber.

Chapter 9

"Hopefully, This Is Pyrrhia, Right?"

The three dragons collapsed on their newly found island. But, it was still storming like crazy. "Get… to… land!" Darkstalker shouted over a burly wind.

As they walked inland, the wind almost swept them off of their feet. Suddenly a larger gust of wind blew out of nowhere, swirling in a tight circle. The wind formed a tube-like structure and almost hovered, right toward the three dragons!

"RUUUN!" StormRain frantically turned around and ran for his life. Amber screamed and raced past StormRain. "Amber, wait!"

Amber didn't stop. She ran right toward the sea. But the sea was quickly covered by a thick fog and she disappeared in it along with the sea. "Amber!" Darkstalker and StormRain called in unison.

Both dragons put on a burst of speed, racing after Amber. The fog enshrouded the dragons and they could not see. "Father?" StormRain shouted, plunging his talons into the waves. _Wrong way._

"I'm over here!" His father's voice came from the left.

StormRain raced toward the voice. "Father?"

"Right- Oomph!" StormRain ran into Darkstalker's rump. "Ow!" StormRain held his head.

He looked around, noticing the fog had slowly lifted. Suddenly talons grabbed a hold of StormRain's neck, and brought him into a tight hug. He saw Amber, her eyes wet and her talons were sweaty. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Amber lifted her head. "I'm scared…. that this isn't Pyrrhia."

"I don't think it _is."_ StormRain agreed.

Amber let go, then walked inland alongside Darkstalker without announcement.

StormRain followed. The tornado had dispersed but there was more thunder and lightning and the rain poured over the dragons. Walking inland brought them out to a swampy grassland. "Home!" Amber wheezed through pants. -Walking had been quite the workout for they had been trudging along for a while now.-

Amber jumped forward and ahead of StormRain and Darkstalker. Her tail and wings flipping in the growing wind.

StormRain sniffed, smelling something hot. It was a smoky smell, yet it had a plant smell as well. Within moments three Dragonflame Cactus came barreling into the meadowy grass smoking. "Run!" Amber herself barreled in between the StormRain and his father.

StormRain jumped out of the way of the cacti as they landed within wing-lengths away from his talons. The explosion sent their seedpods flying, sticking StormRain in his wings, tail and, well, everywhere!

Amber head-butted his side, landing on top of him. She wrapped her wings around him and herself, creating a dome-like shape around them. She unwrapped him and stepped off of his stomach.

Fire crackled and the flames threw light over the two. A heat ran between them. _Is this what- what love feels like?_ He heard Amber think. "I have-" StromRain cut himself off.

"What, you have what?" Amber asked him.

"Never mind. I forgot." StromRain picked himself up, feeling guilty for lying to Amber.

Wing beats above brought them back to reality. The eery orange of a Skywing flew overhead, her eyes penetrating StromRain's skull. He saw her eyes. "Hopefully this is Pyrrhia, right? And that's a Skywing, right?" He wondered aloud.

Amber nodded as she stared blankly at the dragon. All of StormRain's fear left him as the Skywing fell out of the sky and landed in front of Darkstalker, staring rather menacingly.

Chapter 10

Peril Of The Skywings

The fire of the Dragonflame Cactus sizzled in the rain, steam pouring off of it. In fact, this Skywing's scales seemed to do the exact same thing, but without the sizzle. StromRain cocked his head. He had heard of the strange female dragon, Peril before. But perhaps it was a different dragon with too much fire.

 _No, this has to be her._ He corrected himself.

Her gaze flipped over to him, her eery blue eyes creeping into his skull. _It_ is _her._ Panic embedded itself into his core.

Then she turned back to Darkstalker. "Well, well. If it isn't Darkstalker." Her voice made StromRain jump out of his train of thought. "I thought you were in Pyrrhia."

"No, we came from Alusway _looking_ for Pyrrhia." Darkstalker said lowly, his voice flat.

The dragon his a smile with her talons, practically outbursting in front of them. Though, she managed to stifle it. "You're in Salaramboa!" She shrieked, her laugh no longer kept away.

She dropped to the ground rolling in fits. What StormRain noticed, was that where she rolled in the grass, it shriveled like a fire would do. Rain pelted down now through the thick orange sunset. Causing steam to spew off of the embers in the grass. "Well, _Peril,"_ Darkstalker said, rather undelighted. "Can you tell me why _you're_ here?"

The burning question caused Peril to jump back to her feet. She glowered at Darkstalker. "Because Queen Ruby sent me to look for Chameleon. Soar? Shapeshifter?" She questioned herself. "Anywho, apparently he has captured her son, Cliff. Just for vengeance, along with the rest of the Jade Winglet."

StormRain highly doubted this dragon's excuse. When she saw his doubtful look, she sighed. "Fine. I was captured and taken to the caves of Makaru. I don't have any idea how though. My scales are sooo deadly! It's impossible for anyone to dare even touch me. "I see that." StormRain suddenly agreed.

Peril sighed again, "Who is _HE?"_

" _My_ son." Darkstalker said through gritted teeth.

"You. A son?" Peril once again broke into another fit of laughter. "Whoof!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Old dragon's! They crack me up. Listen, my dad betrayed me out of pure loyalty to Scarlet." She pointed out to StormRain. "I wouldn't trust this guy for even a second! He disemboweled his own father."

StormRain shared his own glare. "If so, I want to hear it from him." StormRain sharp eyes turned to Darkstalker.

"OK! OK! It's true. Better?" He pleaded his son.

StormRain shook his head with disbelief. "No," He whispered. "My father would- NO!" He screamed, then ran off.

StormRain ran far enough until he couldn't no longer. The sun had sank below the horizon. He found himself an Oak tree and curled himself up next to it, letting his scales shift to match his surroundings. Before they had been sharp red with anger as he fled from his father. But not now.

"StormRain!" Amber shouted.

"Kid! Get out here." He heard Peril's quite unenthusiastic voice.

But, he couldn't hear his father's. With guilt, he launched himself into the air. "Over here!" Amber called.

 _She must have heard my wings._ He convinced himself.

With knowing, he didn't stop. He flipped himself over, staring out at the three moons. -More likely one and a quarter- and he saw a dark figure. No, more than one figure. There was at least a hundred.

More panic raced through him and his scales shifted to a fluorescent lime green. " _No!"_ He shouted.

Two more figures appeared. Yet closer. A reddish- copper one and a brown one. _Great, they see me. Thanks a lot_ blamed.

Chapter 11

Darkness.

StormRain flipped back over, pushing his wings as fast as they could possibly go. Shouts sounded out behind him. Bats flew out in front of him causing him to swerve. It was _not_ the best time to be swerving at the moment either.

Wingbeats fell closer and closer to him. Dragons roared in the distance, making him flinch. He could hear Amber's soft voice and Peril's _still_ unenthusiastic one.

Suddenly, metal grinding against metal reared behind him. He flipped _back_ over and what he saw was _not_ good. Ironwings clouded the sky for _dragon-lengths._ The one settled in front wasn't exactly happy either.

She flicked her tail and a dragon behind her shot out of the massive cloud, surprising StormRain. The dragon bolted head-on towards him. Head lowered to where its horns showed and snout faced down. What StormRain realized, was that he was bound to fall out of the sky after this.

As soon as thought, the Ironwing walloped him in the side with its head. And suddenly, darkness flooded over him.

 _StormRain couldn't move. He could feel rope, or something around his wings, snout, legs and neck. StormRain couldn't open his eyes either. Total darkness enclosed him. He could still hear though, and what he heard was not very pleasant._

 _Dragons screamed, bloody murder. It sounded dangerous, like dragons were deliberately being torchered._ This place sounds horrid. _He thought to himself._

 _StormRain couldn't even lay a talon on what was happening._ Or _where he was. It felt damp and humid though. He could hear water droplets between screams. Almost like he were in a cave. And the next moment he could see._

 _Newly spilled blood lay fresh on the floor and walls, and a dragon ran toward him, a Metalwing too. He held a large rock, more like boulder, in talon. He swung it over his head and banged StormRain in the side of his head._

Chapter 12

Back To Reality

StormRain gasped, only to surge water into his lungs. He coughed under the black sea water. He attempted another breath and something in the side of his neck acted up and he could breath. _Gills. I forgot about those._ He told himself reluctantly _._

StormRain took a swift look around. Noticing he was deep underwater. Trying to gain direction he swam forward only to find sand and rocks at the bottom. _Let's try the other way then._

StormRain went along with it. He saw the opposite direction and only found his snout bumping into another wall of sand and rocks. _Weird, shouldn't this be the- Oh, a ravine, I gotcha!_

He then swam upward -at least what he thought was up- and broke the surface water. A raging storm blew over the water. He saw a dragon. Unlike any he had seen before. It was turned around, the storm seeming to come- from him?

The dragon turned, "You found your way out?" His voice was raspy.

StormRain didn't answer. "Don't talk?" The storm slowly faded.

"I'm part S- Seawing you know?" StormRain answered both questions.

"Ah, I see now." The dragon stared at his talons, then jerked his front one up and held it out. "The name's Hurry."

StormRain lifted a talon from the water and shook Hurry's talon. "StormRain." He responded.

"Come. We have your friend's around here." Hurry, fled around a cliff corner.

StormRain didn't hesitate and followed after him. Around the corner dragons dozed or sat reading scrolls. Some StormRain knew from their looks were from Makaru. Either that or Alusway. Then he saw some dragons that looked like Hurry. Or other dragons he had never seen before. _What are some of these dragons, they look like my vision?_

"I am a Hurricanewing. Some of these are Tornadowings, Dustwings, even Blizzardwings." Hurry said, almost like reading his mind.

StormRain could see all the dragons now and he saw what gave them their tribe names. The Blizzard seemed as though he was covered in snow. And when they passed by, a gust of wind blew from the Blizzardwing's direction. As the two traveled on, a copper dragon and a brown one came into view.

It was Peril and Amber! They were both looking at the same scroll titled: The Blizzard That Became Of A Dragon. It seemed as though they were quite content. The grass underfoot was soft too. StormRain had thought they were on stone!

Hurry led him on toward them. Still they didn't look up. Not until Hurry whistled at them, then did Peril lookup. Her eyes turned to slits as StormRain came forward. "Look. Where. You. GOT US!" She yelled, causing Amber to jump and finally look upward as well.

Her eyes widened and tears formed. _Three moons is she sensitive!_ StormRain pointed out in his head.

"S-Storm… Rain…?" Amber wheezed.

"The one and only." He teased.

Amber hopped to her feet and barrelled into his chest, knocking his over. "Y'all family?" Hurry asked.

"No they're lovey dovey friends." Peril cooed.

This was StormRain's chance to glare, and he did. "Maybe you should hold your big dumb, nose licking _TONGUE!"_

Peril was taken aback by StormRain's sudden insult and did not say anything else. "Where were you?" Amber questioned, extremely worried.

"I have no idea. But I woke up in a ravine absolutely filled to the brim with sea water. I don't know how I got there but, Hurry here, must have noticed that I was part Seawing and threw me in to heal some."

Hurry nodded, deeply thankful for the shoutout. "Thank you." He added.

"Your welcome, Hurry. But Amber… could you get off of me now?"

Amber looked down, apparently only now realizing she was still on top of him. She nodded and backed off. _I love you._ She thought, deliberately thinking it. "Me too, SnowBird." He cooed back.

Amber giggled and turned around. She picked up the scroll and handed it back to Hurry, "Here you go, I'm finished."

A harsh growl came from deep inside Peril's throat. StormRain shot here a look. _STORMRAIN, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND CLAW YOUR EYES!_ StormRain heard Peril's even harsher thoughts and was quite offended. "Rude." He replied, aiming it at her.

Peril turned away from him. She flicked her tail nastily. "Hurry, I'm sorry but we need to leave in a hurry," StormRain chuckled at his little joke. "We need to head to Pyrrhia, _our_ home. I love your continent… but sadly, it's time for us to go."

"That's all fine. You and your little mistress's go on home. Head westward and hopefully you can find Pyrrhia." Hurry directed them.

"Thank you." Amber and StormRain said in unison.

"Goodbye everyone, it was nice meeting you!" Amber waved at all the dragons.

"Goodbye." They all called back simultaneously.

With that said and done, the three friends -two friends- took off into the sky, westbound.

Chapter 13

Home

Two sets of wings ached while one soared with ease. One copper dragon, a mud colored dragon and a color shifting dragon flew side by side. Two in love, while the other exploded with fury. Two brushed wings together, the third kept her distance.

StormRain was about as angry with Peril as Peril was he. They constantly fought. Amber on the other talon spewed flames at their bickering faces. "If they hadn't caught your father, they wouldn't have caught you!" Peril roared in his ear.

"If _you_ would have kept away from Ruby-"

" _QUEEN!"_

"WHAT EVER!"

"Enough!" Amber yelled, flaming spirals blew up the two's nostrils.

"Yeep!" Peril grabbed a hold of her nose, as did StormRain.

"Ha ha! You crying, sniveling flame-snorter!" StormRain laughed.

Peril glowered, an infuriating look across her face. StormRain still laughed, doing flips in the air, loops and all kinds of tricks. StormRain suddenly stopped, hearing a hiss that was all too familiar, "I'LL RIP YOUR STINKING TAIL OFF AND DEVOUR IT! THEN I'LL RIP YOUR SCALES OFF, ONE BY _ONE!_ " Peril roared so fiercely, Amber turned around and covered her head with her talons.

Now StormRain was scared. Peril lunged forward, teeth bared and talons outstretched. StormRain dodged her bared teeth, but her claws raked across his scales. It made him cringe and fall out of the sky. She had scraped him on his under scales, _on the chest._

He fell and landed on something, he had no idea what, but when he landed on it, it said, "OW!"

Now the thing was pummeling out of the sky too. StormRain had just woken up, now realizing how far the trio had flown up. When he looked down, he saw a large male Nightwing's wings flipping in the air around them. As StormRain looked closer, "Dad?" He whispered.

The Nightwing's eyes fluttered open and so did his mouth. It dropped open. "StormRain?"

"Dad!" StormRain flipped over to where his stomach faced the sea, and wrapped his arms around his father.

StormRain opened his wings and picked up the wind like a parachute. The two dragons wound tails in a happy reunion as they slowly floated in the air. _How are you able to keep me up?_ His father asked through thought.

 _I'm a whole load stronger than you think dad._ StormRain replied just the same way.

Wingbeats sounded from above. StormRain looked up and spotted Amber soaring down to them. He also saw Peril higher up, unmoving though. "StormRain?" She called.

"I'm fine!"

Darkstalker started to flap his own wings and StormRain let go. "Amber? You are here too?" Darkstalker asked, curious.

Amber put a derpy look on, "Of course!"

Steaming wingbeats sounded now. The two united dragons stared up at Peril, she was fuming like lava. "So what? Yeah! Happy! Let's. Go. NOW!" She bellowed, extremely sarcastically.

StormRain rolled his eyes. "We should probably move on, just like Peril said. Whoop-dee-doo!"

Darkstalker nodded solemnly. Amber did so as well. The four dragons turned east once again, and set off on their journey.

Another island came into view. It was a lot smaller than even Pyrrhia. StormRain nodded toward it and he shot off with a large burst of speed. It was still dark out but the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

The dragons flew on and landed on the sandy, yet deserted island. _Wheeeee._ StormRain strained his ears. Was that a… a dragon?!

StormRain raced toward the wheezing sound. It was weird, like all the fire-breathing dragons came around and hissed in a breath, ready to unfold their flames onto anything in their way. And as StormRain ran, in the rising sun, a snow colored dragon lay on the black, etchy ground.

The dragon's breaths were extremely shallow. As StormRain approached it, and saw its eyes and neck, he immediately knew it was an Icewing. It was a female too. Her eyes unblinking and practically souless.

"Are you ok… er-" StormRain started.

"S-Snowfall." She panted.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"A-a Night…. wing rammed me… he- he broke my ribs. He was wear-wearing some…. sort of armor." She replied, wheezing.

"I'll go get my friends!" StormRain ran off.

"Amber! Darkstalker!" StormRain called out.

"Aaand you don't think anything about Peril." She whined.

"What's wrong?" Darkstalker stood up from his sitting position. "Where did you run off to?"

"I met an Icewing name Snowfall. She broke her ribs and needs help, and fast!" StormRain panted.

Amber's eyes widened, "Where?!" She yipped.

"Over here." StormRain ran back in the direction he came from, Darkstalker, Amber and Peril following.

Snowfall's wheezing had gained by a lot! Her breaths were more shallow now and she smelled like death himself. "She's dying!" Darkstalker said setting his ear on her side to listen to her heart.

StormRain took a good look at Snowfall, her side was horribly bruised and little lumps jutted out from her side near her ribs. _Probably the broken ones like she said._ "Get… away, Nightwing!" Snowfall screeched.

"No, I'm here to help, I can mend you." Darkstalker explained. "Let me help you. I promise you will be fine"

Snowfall looked at StormRain hopefully and he nodded with approval. Then she nodded. Suddenly, from his father's talons, a grey light screened the whole area. StormRain heard crackling coming from Snowfall and what sounded like the bones being slid into place. He saw the lumps from her sides disappear and her breathing turned normal. Snowfall's wheezing stopped and her eyes became clear blue.

She let in a gasp of air as her lungs began to mend too. As the light faded and Darkstalker finished, he collapsed to the ground out of breath. He panted with exhaustion. StormRain went to put a talon on his father's shoulder, but Darkstalker turned and growled. "You can't use your powers anymore, dad."

Darkstalker's face became normal again, his growling stopped and he frowned, knowing what he had done wrong, "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Snowfall sat up now. A smile flickered across her face, "Thank you all for helping me." All dragons nodded to her. "What are your names?"

"StormRain."

"Amber."

"Peril."

"Peril? I've heard of you! The dragon with too much fire, loyal to Scarlet then turned good? I've always loved your rumors of ferocity!"

"Thank you." She replied.

"I… I am Darkstalker."

Snowfall gasped, "Wow, the oldest dragon in Pyrrhia. Well, welcome home, Darkstalker,"

StormRain and his friends and father looked around them, they had landed smack dab in the middle of The Lost City Of Night. They had made it home, back in Pyrrhia. Well, sort of.

Darkstalker inhaled, "I guess we have."

The island was absolutely covered in soot. Dead trees hung loose in the foul soil. No leaves in sight. They seemed almost as though they had been burned?

Bushes were the same way. And no water was around either. Not even a puddle. Not even prey roamed this island. The City Of Night had been abandoned. But why?

Chapter 14

The Lost City Of Night

StormRain asked a simple, yet sturdy question. "Why?" Darkstalker sat, confused. "Why is this island completely abandoned? Why is this island completely covered in SOOT?"

Darkstalker gulped. "I. I did."

All the dragons who sat around him gasped. "Why would you ever?" Snowfall and Amber said simultaneously.

"I… I was so angry with myself when I killed my own father… I used my animus powers and purposely made the Nightwings suffer what they had created. I burned many, but many escaped. That's when Foeslayer gave me my wristband that made me sleep, forever.

"No one knew about it except the Nightwings back then. Now they choose to ignore the subject and refuse to talk about it when brought up. Not even other tribes talk about it. -Unless they don't know.-"

StormRain's stomach growled breaking the cold, long silence in which stayed for many moments. "Who's hungry?"

The others exchanged glances, then they all nodded, "Same here."

"Let's go inland to Pyrrhia and find something to eat." StormRain lifted into the air with his words said.

They flew inland, following a small river current toward the Sand Kingdom. "Now where _I_ thought we'd turn up." Peril groaned.

"Me neither," Snowfall agreed. "I thought maybe the Ice Kingdom, apparently I was wrong."

"You think?" Peril said, rudely.

Snowfall rolled her eyes and flew onward, behind StormRain and Darkstalker.

Only minutes later did they land on the dunes of the Sand Kingdom. Cactus and small palms were scattered across the sandy horizon. "Maybe we should head to Possibility?" Amber suggested.

"Possibility?" Snowfall echoed.

"Possibility is a place where all kinds of dragons go to," Darkstalker explained. "They go there to trade their goods or the go to the doctor's. They also go there for the Moon Festival. All kinds of stuff, Snowfall."

Snowfall slowly nodded, "OK, I got a hold now."

StormRain pulled his head in the direction of Possibility. He knew exactly where it was from the coast. Easy peasy, keep heading straight forward.

The dragons lifted off again in the direction of Possibility. Finally they could eat after a long journey. After them goats they had been filled up for a while. But now they were starving! StormRain didn't even know about the last time Snowfall had eaten. "Hey, Snowfall," He decided to ask. "When was the last time you ate?"

Snowfall put a talon to her chin, "Come to think of it, it has been a while." She lowered her talon.

"Really? If you guys want I could go grab some nice lizards. Maybe a camel or two?" StormRain persuaded them.

StormRain really wanted to go hunt for himself, possibly get away from his dad for a while. And maybe Snowfall too. "Sure!" Amber blurted.

"Fine, but be fast, I'll burn your scales off if you don't" Peril threatened.

StormRain threw up his talons. Now they were only hovering, talking about food. "Alright enough," Darkstalker hushed them. "StormRain you go find some camels. Amber head out with him, and Snowfall," He stared at her. "I'll go with you to get some lizards. Peril try and find a watering hole. We could use something to drink."

Peril rolled her enthusiastically, then she flew off in the other direction. "StormRain, when she scratched you why didn't you burn?" Amber asked.

StormRain shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe something about me being part Mudwing or something."

"You two should head out now, along with Snowfall and I." Then, Darkstalker and Snowfall headed off, Snowfall mumbled something inaudible that made StormRain curious.

Again he shrugged, "Alright, let's go." He gestured with a talon to a large brown lump that was moving.

Amber nodded and followed after. As they became closer to the lump protruding from the sand, they realized it not to be an animal. StormRain stared, realizing it was some sort of town. _That's not the Scorpion Den, it can't be. We're no where near it!_

"Come on." He pointed.

Amber chased after him, he could hear her rhythmic wingbeats behind him. They neared the abandoned looking town. It was dragon made. But from a long time ago. _Weird._ He heard Amber's thoughts.

StormRain veered downward, diving toward a particular building. It was made of sandstone and wood supports stood on the corners of it. Half of the roof was caved in and the left side was completely demolished.

StormRain landed next to the building, Amber right beside him. They came to the demolished side and peered in. A lonesome camel stood inside. The camel stood there for a few more moments staring at the pair. Then realizing what trouble it _would_ have been in, it charged toward them and slipped under their legs, running as fast as its legs would carry it.

Inside the small building were tables with ripped scrolls. Magnifying glasses were propped against the wall. A corner held what looked like dried lizards. StormRain though, he still stared at the scrolls. One all by itself, completely unharmed stood at the edge of the table.

StormRain walked inside, wooden boards underfoot creaked and groaned. "StormRain!" Amber whispered.

He ignored her and galloped to the scroll, he picked it up. It was all rolled up, neatly and it shone gold. He trotted back over to Amber and unrolled as gently as possible.

 **Possibility warranty**

 **Due: Tonight**

 **Notes: Your city will become demolished unless warranty can be payed. Pay up the Eye Of Onyx or suffer.**

"Eye Of Onyx? Why would they have wanted that?" Amber quietly asked. "And why would they leave it here?"

"They probably thought the dragons were still here. This is probably a different Possibility. A whole different town!" StormRain walloped Amber with the scroll. "Sorry."

"But they don't." Amber pointed out.

"Exactly. Either they thought, or knew and purposely left it _here._ Probably so they could demolish the city just cause!"

Chapter 15

The warranty

"WHAT?" Darkstalker held his horns.

"Dad, we need to warn them, the deadline is _tonight._ If we don't the dragons there will probably die! Most anyway." StormRain looked down at his talons.

"We need to leave now." Amber agreed with StormRain.

"Demolished? Tonight? Let's go!" Snowfall lifted up into the air and hovered up.

"Hold it Snow-snort." Peril teased. "We need a plan."

"That's right, Peril. You got one?" StormRain asked, wanting to hear.

"Yep! All we need, is five-pounds of Dragonflame Cactus." A smirk spread across her face.

"How do you suppose, that we can grow five-pounds worth of Dragonflame Cactus in like, five hours worth of daylight left?" Darkstalker pointed out.

"The mountains of the Sky Kingdom you Dunce! We ask Queen Ruby if we can. She keeps them locked away in case of an attack." Peril roared. "I'll be back before you know it. Go get some camels by the time I'm back."

Peril lifted off into the sky and flew west toward the Sky Kingdom.

StormRain still stared down at the scroll. "I'm going to Possibility."

"You can't!" Amber retorted.

"Not like they'll run from Dragonflame Cactus. They'll just come to see what the commotion is about." StormRain said.

Darkstalker and Snowfall ran off already in search of camel again. -StormRain and Amber had found them because the two were going opposite in which they were before.-

"You are right." Amber agreed. "Then if you go, I go."

"No, you need to stay here to tell the others. I'm going alone." StormRain shoved the scroll into AMber's talons and took off toward Possibility.

Chapter 16

Possibility

StormRain flew with the wind on his face. The archway to Possibility was insight, and so were a few buildings. So was the river. Dragons of all colors flew overhead and walked on the cobble streets below.

It took a few more minutes, but StormRain finally found the town square. A pedestal stood where dragons came to talk and StormRain flew right down to it and up to the pedestal. "All dragons come!" He roared.

Dragons from the sky came down and crowded the square. Dragons from buildings came out and stopped what they were doing. Dragons of all ages came to see what he had to say. "Dragons of Possibility," He started. "I am StormRain and I have the possession of all the tribes." Everyone seemed to be confused of his sudden upturn.

"Why have you come?" Said a small Skywing dragonet.

"I have come to warn you all!" He replied.

Many gasped others sat with their jaws open with curiosity or fright. "I have found your warranty. The deed is due tonight. This time, they want the Great Eye Of Onyx!" Now all the dragons seemed frightened. "In it had a note, quoting: 'Your city will become demolished unless warranty can be payed. Pay up the Eye Of Onyx or suffer.'"

"You're lying!" Cryed a young male Mudwing.

"I agree with Mudkip!" Called another.

"Just wait I will grab my friend Amber. She has the scroll." StormRain lifted back up into the sky, flew back to Amber, grabbed her arm, took the scroll and dragged her in the sky.

Gasps rose in the air when people saw the gilded scroll glinting in the harsh sun. StormRain went back to the pedestal, sat Amber down and handed the scroll to the young Skywing. "Pass this around and let people read it." StormRain commanded.

The young little Skywing nodded and passed it around, dragon by dragon. Some nodded solemnly and others covered their faces crying. Then the last dragon took a hold of the scroll and dragons roaring above interrupted the meeting. StormRain looked up.

Peril flew over Possibility, lighting Dragonflame Cactus with her fiery scales. They dropped like a dead dragon out of the sky, smoking, mimicking and teasing and threatening. On the far side of Possibility by the stone archway, the first Dragonflame Cactus fell, exploding and hurling black smoke everywhere. "RUN!" A dragon from the back of the crowd yelled.

Peril let the rest fall in the exact same spot, making sure that _she_ didn't demolish the whole town. Screaming dragons ran away yelling, "I thought it was _tonight!_ Not _today!_ "

Another yelled, "Run, we're under attack!"

The sun was even starting to set, maybe an hour was left. _We must have taken longer in the original town then I thought._ StormRain told himself.

He then looked at Amber who was still sitting down by the pedestal. Her eyes blazed with fury at Peril. _I can't believe she didn't NOTICE!_ She creamed silently.

And apparently Peril caught her eyes because suddenly he heard her too, _Mudwing's, their always against you. Or so it seems._

Peril flew down and made a dive toward them. Out of nowhere, a Nightwing and Icewing flew out of the sky side by side, carrying two camels per dragon. "Hey," StormRain called out through the screaming. "I see father and Snowfall!"

Amber looked away from Peril and up where his snout pointed. Her eyes widened with glee. _Foood!_ She thought.

StormRain rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He always loved it when Mudwings reacted to food.

Darkstalker landed with two camels in his front talons. Snowfall landed beside him and Peril landed a bit further away. Both dragons dropped the camels and said, "Dig in."

All the dragons planted their snouts into the camel. StormRain felt the delicious metallic blood and the juicy meat. The flesh peeled right off. This was one of the freshest meals of his life.

He heard Darkstalker, _This isn't half bad._

Amber too, _Food, love it! It's so good!_

Even Snowfall, _It seems as though this is better than seal!_

Peril's moody thoughts even said something nice, _Eh, not bad._

As the five dragons finished up, StormRain spoke up, breaking the silence, "So, I was thinking we could go to the other tribes," He licked his lips. "And seeing if anyone knows about this prophecy thing?"

"I think he's right." Amber said.

"You've heard?" StormRain asked.

"Yeah, before I was captured." She replied.

"I think so too." Darkstalker unfolded his wing and wrapped it around StormRain.

"What prophecy, I thought it was illegal?" Snowfall looked befuddled.

"There's a prophecy where StormRain should become emperor and that he's animus." Amber quickly responded.

StormRain nodded. "Let's go ask the Nightwing's first, they ought to know."

Another journey unfolded and the dragons headed to the Rain Kingdom, hoping for answers, little or no, more or lots. StormRain headed first, Darkstalker just behind. Amber and Snowfall flew side by side and Peril took up the rear.

Chapter 17

Answers And Bowing

The peak of Jade Mountain was behind them and so were the rest. Pine trees spurted from the ground, soon turning into the trees of the jungle. Beautiful colored birds flew around them jaguars quickly ran beneath the canopies as the dragons flew over.

Soon platforms began to rise from the trees, tightly woven. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon. Maybe the dragons could sleep here tonight?

Dragons came into view soon enough. Magnificently colored depending on their mood. "Jambu! I know that dragon from anywhere." Darkstalker pointed out a bright pink male dragon heading into the largest woven building here.

The dragon's dove toward the building, in which was Queen Glory's quarters. Their talons thumped against the woven platforms. They all walked in, surprising the pink colored Rainwing. "Who are you?"

"I am StormRain. I am accompanied by Darkstalker of the Nightwings, Amber of the Mudwings, Snowfall of the Icewings and Peril of the Sky- Peril?" StormRain turned and peeked out of the small doorway.

He saw her hovering in the air, loping behind. "I'm not going in, firescales, remember?"

"Oh, right." StormRain remembered.

He came back in, bowing, "Of your acquaintance, Queen Glory."

As he looked up, he saw that Queen Glory and Jambu were bowing to _him._ "Did… I do something?"

Queen Glory laughed, "No young StormRain, nothing of the sort. Jambu, call a messenger and send a message to all continents and all tribes. Tell them that we found him and we will be meeting in the Sand Kingdom."

"Umm, what was that about?" StormRain asked Queen Glory.

"Well, I am sending a message to the continents and their tribes." Queen Glory picked up a blank scroll and began scribbling. "We will have a giant feast-" Glory was cut off by Amber, "FEAST!"

Amber jumped up and down, "Yes… a feast." Glory stared.

"Anyway," She continued. "We will have a great feast after the coronation. Then we will align decrees, and afterward, well, that's your choice." Glory pushed the newly made scroll over to StormRain.

 **StormRain, soon to be Emperor and almighty leader.**

 **Soon to be the Great Kingdom and other intelligent buildings.**

"OK, I _have_ heard of this 'Emperor' thing, but the scroll I had read said the law was technically broken. Right?" StormRain furrowed his brow.

"True young StormRain, but it was the Nightwings you have done it again. We can do nothing when a prophecy is made in secret, then put into the world." Queen Glory replied, her frill blazing with fury at StormRain's constant questions. "Now, if you could excuse me, I am extremely busy, you are dismissed." She flicked her tail right back to the door.

StormRain his friends and father popped out of the door. The sun had sunk below the trees and beyond the great hills, the stars shone brightly in the unlit sky. Snoring dragons could be heard from near buildings. In fact, StormRain himself felt a bit sleepy. And the way the others looked, so were they.

He looked up searching the sky for Peril. But, there was no copper in the sky. No wingbeats. If she sat down to rest it would have had to be the forest floor, not the canopies. She would have set the entire place burning to charred dust.

But no dragons were panicking, or screaming, or running from an insane fire. Where was she then? "Peril?" StormRain yelled.

Many snores deceased. Many dragon heads came out of the buildings. Others flew outside and sat down beside StormRain, their heads slightly tilted. "StormRain?" A call from below startled the other dragons.

Then, a copper-red dragon flew up from the floor forest. Dragons stared at StormRain, trying to comprehend his name. When they did, they bowed quite deeply. All of them murmuring something to themselves, or keeping completely silent.

"OK, what is going on?!" StormRain roared.

Most dragons jumped back. Not one though. It was a young adult Rainwing. His face was handsome and he was deeply colored. A dark sky blue, in fact. "You are the King, but soon to be Emperor." He answered, bowing once again. "You are of royalty StormRain. You will order us, there will be no more battles. But, you must fall, sooner or later." A dark glint in his eye showed StormRain he was yet to be unfriendly.

The Rainwing stood up. Then flew off, back to his home. So did the rest of them. All but one. "My name is Kinkajou!" She bounced over to the much larger dragons.

"Hello Kinkajou." Darkstalker greeted.

"You're a Nightwing, so why haven't I seen you before? I know aaalll the Nightwings now."

"That's because I'm Darkstalker. Boo."

Kinkajou looked at him for a moment then realized something that StormRain _couldn't_ comprehend. _Oh. Three. Moons._ He heard the small dragon's thought.

Then she let out a yell and whimper then ran off in the opposite direction. "There we go, that's that." Darkstalker stood tall and triumphant of his small victory.

StormRain turned around to look at Amber. Her face was a bit somber. "What's wrong?" StormRain folded his wing over her.

"The Rainwing said you would fall. Perish StormRain, PERISH." She panted with ferocity. "I don't want you to die. I want to stay with you. You're like a bodyguard to me, always protecting me, keeping me in good talons. That's what I love about you." She stared up into his caring eyes.

 _Oh I know you do._ He thought. _I want to stay with you too. I never planned on becoming Emperor or anything of loyalty or whatever._ He wanted to tell her.

 _I know you didn't plan on it StormRain. I already knew but, I didn't realize that when I met you, I would fall… in love._ StormRain was startled by her sudden transmission.

"How- How did you know what I said?" StormRain stammered.

"I- I'm half Nightwing. And this isn't exactly what I look like." Amber admitted.

She then turned her head a bit to show a small earring dangling from her inner ear. StormRain had never noticed this before. He hoped it was good, not bad.

Amber quickly reached her talons up and smashed the earring with one motion.

Out of nowhere, a new dragon transformed from Amber. She had the bulk of a Mudwing, but the slender likeness of a Nightwing. The large square shaped head, but the beak of a Nightwing. Her horns were extra long and so was her spine. She was almost as big as him now.

A gasp came from the sky and StormRain looked away to see Peril, _I totally forgot about her._

The rainforest around them seemed to go silent along with the dragons. Only the steady rhythmic chirping of a cricket broke the silence. "Why… Why didn't you tell me?" StormRain's bewildered eyes met Amber's.

"I was worried you wouldn't like me if I showed you I was Nightwing. But, I broke out because I couldn't help responding." Amber was now staring down at her talons.

"Amber," StormRain lifted her chin. "I will always love you for who you are."

Amber wrapped her larger talons around them, giving him a gentle hug, "Thank you StormRain." She whispered.

"I hate to break it to you all, but we got some company." Darkstalker pointed to the sky.

At least one hundred large dragons filtered the sky. Every single one of them an Ironwing. "What are they doing here?" Amber blurted, releasing the hug.

"I don't know, they must followed us though." StormRain quickly answered.

Peril still hung in the sky, staring and breathing plumes of smoke from her nostrils. "I'm heading to the Sky Kingdom again. I will talk to Queen Ruby." She then raced off, away from the hungry eyed Ironwings.

One really caught StormRain's eye. She was larger than the others and she seemed to have yellow slits for eyes. She was really staring StormRain down.

Moments later she landed on the tree platform with a thump. "Dragon and friends." She mumbled. "We came as soon as Ratchet was found dead. Presumably killed by _you."_ Her eyes darted to StormRain, still in those tiny slits.

"Leave now Ironwing." Darkstalker stood forward. "This is not your continent."

"I never killed anyone." StormRain piped in. "I smell Ratchet's scent all over you. You must have killed him yourself!"

"I'm with them." A small Ironwing raced out of the sky toward them. "I saw you kill him, Mother."

"Oh look, my own son Wrench turns his back on me." The female Ironwing spat.

"Three moons, you're like Scarlet!" Snowfall quietly mumbled.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE SCARLET!" The Ironwing roared back.

"Yes you are." Amber agreed.

A putrid face came across the Ironwing. "Don't worry dragon. I _will_ be back." She lifted up into the sky and cursed at her fellow tribe mates.

Each dragon shared some looks then shook it off. "We must go to Queen Thorn's palace immediately." Queen Glory's face came from inside. "Sorry I had forgot to say. Off you go. The coronation is at dawn."

StormRain nodded, and rocketed into the sky. All the dragons including Wrench followed StormRain to the palace of Queen Thorn, where the coronation will begin.

Chapter 18

Coronation

"Relish your flight! Remember it, because it will be quite a while before we're back in the sky." StormRain called after his friends.

The moons were almost at full height. Dawn would be coming soon and the coronation would begin. "Thank the moons for a feast, I'm starving even _after_ the camels." Amber moaned.

StormRain couldn't help but take sideways glances at his new friend. She looked so different and foreign now. Of course she knew now that she could read minds. _Ugh, she feels so unfamiliar! It's driving me crazy._

StormRain couldn't shrug the unfamiliar dragon off his shoulders. Yet, he tried not to show. "Is my sight _really_ driving you crazy?" Amber asked.

"Yes. And I'm sorry. I can't help it. You just seem…. So _un_ familiar now." StormRain answered truthfully.

Amber didn't answer. Now he felt worse for what he thought.

Minutes later they arrived back in the Sand Kingdom. Queen Thorns' palace was coming into sight among the sandy dunes. Though knowing it is hot here, StormRain doesn't show it. He himself feels as ice cold as the Ice Kingdom. This coronation, he had no knowledge of why, or who made the stray prophecy. All StormRain knew, was that in moments, the sun would rise, dragons would gather, and he, _he_ would _Become king._ Darkstalkers' thoughts echoed within StormRains' mind.

The flight seemed longer now that he was scared. It felt like hours before they set talon on the palace plaza. Dragons were already gathering, knowing that soon the sun would come up, over the horizon, and there would be a new ruler. A ruler who was almighty and the greatest. More awesome than the queens themselves!

Now dragons stared. Wide eyed and jumpy. Excited. Dragonets in groups whispered. And one of those dragonets came trotting over to him. "You're ThormRain, aren't you?" He asked.

It was a small Sandwing. StormRain thought it would be a good idea to answer, then have that poisonous barb stuck into his throat. This Sandwing held it menacingly too. "Yes, yes I am! The… The umm… Prince!"

The Sandwing smiled and dropped his tail down. "Thank you!"

 _Scared of a dragonet?_ Amber teased.

StormRain rolled his eyes, _No._

 _You were! Weren't you?_

 _Fine, a little, but didn't you see how he held his tail? Sandwing?_ StormRain glowered.

Amber shrugged it off and trotted to a booth with, of course, food.

StormRain headed to an area he would presume for a coro- _The area of which the dragonets had picked Queen Thorn!_ StormRain's thought dawned on him.

Stretching his wings, StormRain took the air. He scanned the town of Possibility. There. An area with crowded dragons stood with a large stage, there was a plaza where dragons sat and mingled. Talking to one another, there were even some selling their goods, artifacts and small food choices for snacks. _That's where I need to be for this…. coronation thing._ StormRain swooped down to the great plaza.

Suddenly, a horn blared and the dragons down on the plaza looked up, noticing the Prince, StormRain. All cleared a runway for him to the stage. StormRain landed right into the midst of the way. As landing, dragons at the front bowed, waiting for him.

StormRain suddenly moved, walking along the plaza and the makeshift runway for him. As he moved and walked past many of the dragons, they too bowed deeply to him.

What was this weird feeling? Happiness? Greatness? The feeling of power? No. _I can't feel too much power._ StormRain scolded himself.

When he reached the stage in thought, he jumped up and Queen Thorn appeared in the sky. Guards encasing her in flight. Another horn blared at the sight of her. Another runway was formed as she landed and walked through.

"Why, isn't it the dragonet from the newly bound prophecy?" Queen Thorn announced.

StormRain bowed as she fluttered onto stage. "Rise young Prince. I may be a Queen to you now, but soon, we will be mere allies."

StormRain rose as instructed, pride flowing through his bones and veins. "Thank you, Queen Thorn."

"Everyone. The coronation will begin shortly." Thorn announced.

StormRain stood. He didn't know what his body wanted him to do. Sit? Stand? Fly? What was this? "Queen Thorn?" He questioned.

"Yes, StormRain?" She looked curious.

"I don't know how to be King, or royalty." StormRain looked down at his talons.

Queen Thorn sighed, "Young dragonet," She said. "Royalty is not a talent. It comes naturally. There is no need to know, until you are King. I will see if I can teach you."

"You serious?" StormRain looked back up and locked eyes.

"As serious as the barb on my tail." Thorn raised her tail jokingly.

"Everyone," She called to the crowd. "The coronation will begin."

StormRain jumped. The coronation is too soon and now he doesn't know what to think. "StormRain." Thorn looked back at him.

A small Sandwing jumped onto the stage with a deep red pillow in hand with small tassels. "I hereby announce, that you, are Emperor of Pyrrhia!" Queen Thorn herself sounded like a horn.

And the crowd cheered loudly. Queen Thorn reached down to the pillow, when her hand came back up, a large gilded medallion with a Skywing silhouette, its wings spread and tail twisted. It was glorious. Golden. _This thing must have cost a fortune._ StormRain thought.

Queen Thorn held it up to StormRain's head, he dipped and she placed it over his horns and around his neck. The crowd of dragons cheered, even happier than before. "Now," Continued Thorn. "Let the great feast BEGIN!"

All of a sudden, ten dragons carrying a large quartz table flew in. Many dragons from the center of town flew in with great platters and plates filled and lined with some of the most exquisite meals. StormRain's eyes bulged. _No wonder Amber was so hyped about the food!_

Once again, a horn blew and dragons crowded around the table. Drinks have been placed around too. Mostly water but every so often, there would be a dragon with berry wine.

StormRain flew from the stage and to the table ready to rip through anything. Instead more dragons flew into the feast with a jewel embedded throne. They placed it behind StormRain and he sat. Ready to eat.

Dragons even cleared out to leave him food. Then, his greatest friends flew over to him. There they were. With great jewels and earrings, necklaces and rings. They were dressed too. "Amber, Father, Peril, Snowfall. Come, sit with me." StormRain talked rather royal-like.

Even more dragons came around with smaller thrones with more jewels. "StormRain!" Amber hugged him, squeezing rather hard.

Darkstalker joined the hug, so did Snowfall. _I would, but I have blazing, flaming-hot scales, ready to burn everything in their way._

Peril's one sentence sunk into StormRain's thoughts. "Ok then. Let's eat!"

Amber started grabbing platters, scoffing them down her throat making sure every last crumb went down.

Darkstalker took the tiniest morsels until StormRain shoved a full platter into his region. Then Darkstalker had smiled.

Snowfall ate with good manners. Knowing her to be from the Ice Kingdom, you probably had more than just manners.

Peril burned all of her food. She was sweating with anxiety, scared to even _touch_ the table. But StormRain rolled his eyes and shoved another platter into her region.

StormRain ate like Snowfall, making sure he didn't just stuff himself like Amber. "Everyone. I must excuse myself." He said.

They all stared as he got up and left. He flew off. His wings stretching far and wide. No one was behind him either. And the medallion clunked up against his chest. Sand washed past him as he flew overhead. Then the shimmering in the distance noted that he was close to the sea.

Landing on the beach he stared out and picked up a small rock. It was round from centuries of sitting in the water. Then he closed his eyes. He felt a weird buzz flow through his talons into the rock. _Peril's sentence. I don't like it._ He thought.

"Ow!" StormRain dropped the rock into the slow surf.

The water steamed on contact. "What the…" StormRain stared at the spot.

Then he realized that the rock left scorch marks on his talons. "I… I'm- uh… what? Animus? You... I…" StormRain stammered terribly.

Then wingbeats sounded above. "What's wrong?"

Chapter 19

Animus Magic

StormRain looked up into the air, a lonely looking Sandwing hovered above him. "I… I just figured out I… Umm… about animus." StormRain stammered.

"You're the new Emperor aren't you?" The Sandwing landed gently beside him. "And now, you just figured out that you have animus powers?"

"How did you…" StormRain stared wide eyed.

"Pick a few words out of the sentence, then it makes complete sense." The Sandwing started drawing in the sand.

"What's your name, and how old are you?" StormRain wanted so desperately to know.

"I'm Suncatcher. I'm only ten or so." The Suncatcher dipped his head.

"Suncatcher doesn't sound like a male dragons name." StormRain pointed out.

"That's because I'm not male." The Sandwing gripped a ring on her talons and yanked it off.

The Suncatcher changed from a large Sandwing, to an innocent and smaller size. "What was that?" StormRain yelled.

"It was enchanted." Suncatcher looked down to the sand.

StormRain studied this dragon. She got up, StormRain noticed a limp in her stride. "Are you Ok, you're limping?"

Suncatcher looked at her side, the one he couldn't see and nodded. She moved a little and there it was. The largest and deepest gash StormRain has seen on this journey. "I can help you."

She looked at him desperately. Tears brimmed her eyes from pain. That he knew was not a good thing.

StormRain walked to her and sat down. She did the same. He held his talons to her side and whispered, "Heal this wound and mend her tissues. Save her muscles and strengthen her bones."

With that said the muscles mended themselves, along with tissues and bones. The skin grew over and what was there, left nothing, not even a scar. "Thank you." This was all Suncatcher could whisper.

Both dragons landed at the coronation party. Queen Thorn ran quickly to StormRain's side. "We need you at the stage. Makaru has come to us."

StormRain seemed startled by this sudden visit. He ran off, Suncatcher at his heels, by his friends, by the stores, through crowds and crowds of dragons. Finally they made it to the stage. Metallic dragons of all kinds stood there, six tribes, two gruesome killing Queens and four peaceful tribes.

StormRain bounded onto the stage and called, "What is it this visiting country needs?"

"I want your heart dragon Emperor!" Yelled a familiar voice.

StormRain looked down and around through the dragons. There. There was the queen of the Ironwings. She stomped up by the stage and glowered, "It is my duty to kill and destroy."

"Your duty is to leave. Or, is your butt burning from my friend Peril?" StormRain used mockery the best he could, but, it is not his strong suite.

More wingbeats came from the sky. All dragons peered upward toward the source, only to be blinded by what came. A golden shine flickered off of wings and scales. The sun not helping for it did this.

"Stop!" Called a voice.

The voice was extremely calm and sweet, obviously the Queen. "I demand all of you to return to Makaru. This is not your place!"

Then out of all that flew high above, only one landed next to StormRain. "I am Queen Shim." Her voice bellowed. "We are the secret tribe everyone calls and rumors about. We are… The Gildedwings!"

"Dare you come here and try to execute me?" StormRain yelled at the dragons below.

Suddenly a Metalwing attempted to clamber up stage. Instead, StormRain spat at him with the glorious venom from his Rainwing side. It hit the dragons face and completely melted it off, leaving oil to spill over the sand and wooden planks of the stage. "Any more volunteers?" StormRain asked.

Nobody moved except for the Queen of the Ironwings. "Kill me in you wish, but my tribe folk will kill you too." She clambered up. "I want a fight to the death. If I win, I claim Pyrrhia, Makaru, Alusway and Balamore!"

StormRain swiped at her face with literally, steaming claws. He raked her under scales and they burned, almost melting them.

Chapter 20

Royal Fight

The Queen glared at StormRain with a melty face, a low and deep hiss coming from her throat and turning into a great growl. "As Queen Cutthroat, I now announce that _this_ is an official DUAL!"

Cutthroat lunged at StormRain only to get a face full of splinters as she hit the stage's planks. StormRain spun on her and grabbed her horns. He peeled her head back and threw a plume of flames at her face. The heat reached her eyes, temporarily blinding her. _Apparently he's a good fighter._ Her thought racing through StormRain's head.

"I can hear you Camel-Breath." StormRain raked his steaming claws against her under scales once again.

Cutthroat screamed in pain and StormRain wrapped his talons around her neck. He let his fire-scales loose and they burned her and choked her. Then she let her hooked claws from her neck go.

StormRain yanked his talons away from the hook and spat the deadly venom of the Rainwing's again. The venom caught Cutthroat's wings and shriveled them. Though no shriek came from her, StormRain swore that he saw her wince.

Then she spun on him. She gripped StormRain's leg, flung it out from beneath him and clamped her teeth on his wing structure. He yelled and kicked her in the stomach, relieving all breath out of her. She stumbled back letting go of StormRain entirely.

Grabbing Cutthroat's horns gave StormRain a great advantage. And he used it. He dragged her to the crowd of dragons, watching in horror. He spat his venom over Cutthroat's legs and talons. Then he whipped his arms around and snapped her neck.

Then the rest of the Ironwings took flight and left. StormRain turned to Queen Shim and shrugged. She nodded and declared no more Ironwings would come. Dragons cheered at the newest announcment.

Then, StormRain glared at the queen of the Metalwings, shaking his head. The queen looked on nervously, then nodded and took off just like the Ironwings, with her tribe. "Come friends, we must make arrangements." StormRain declared and flew off with his father and friends behind him.

 **End Of Book One**


End file.
